La verdad
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: Cubrió su cara con sus manos. Le dijo que no. Le había contestado que no. La hirió, pudo verlo. Sin embargo la dejó ir. Le había dicho que no.YxA.[Cap.2 ONLINE!]
1. Capítulo Uno

**

* * *

**

La Verdad

* * *

La luna se apreciaba más redonda y brillante que nunca, acompañada del constante destello de las estrellas y la suave y refrescante brisa de una noche de invierno.

La calle estaba vacía, solo se escuchaba el viento pegando contra las hojas de los árboles y los lentos pasos de dos sombras que se podían ver en las bardas de la calle.

-Date prisa, está haciendo más frío… - La brisa jugaba con los rubios cabellos de la chica, mientras ella intentaba evitar esto, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos, deteniéndolos. Su miraba de clavaba de vez en cuando en su prometido, quien iba a su izquierda, cargando con bolsas de supermercado.

-Sí, Anna.

Iban camino a casa. A Yoh se le había olvidado ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, y sorprendentemente, en lugar de regañarlo, Anna se ofreció a acompañarlo.

De hecho, su prometida había estado muy extraña últimamente. El otro día, dejó que no entrenara solo para que la acompañara a tomar té y ver televisión. También había dejado de castigarlo por no cocinar como ella quería, y que decir de la vez que entró a su cuarto y lo encontró todo ordenado, sus discos de Bob en un lindo estante, su tocadiscos libre de polvo y en un mueble, su fotón enrollando correctamente y guardado, y el piso totalmente limpio.

- Tengo mucha hambre.

-Sí, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me pondré a cocinar, no te preocupes, Anna.

Ella lo miró, seria. Había estado intentando tener una plática con su prometido desde que salieron de casa, pero al parecer él no quería participar. Eso, o no captaba que ella quería conversar.

Estaba cansándose de ser ella la única que mostrara indicios de interés en su relación. Cansada de darle pistas que le dijeran cuanto lo apreciaba y cuanto deseaba estar a su lado.

Estaba cansada de no saber que era lo que él pensaba.

Estaba cansada. Harta.

-Oye, Anna… -Yoh interrumpió el silencio, casi en un susurro- la otra vez, que ordenaste mi cuarto…

-¿Sí¿Qué tiene?

-El mueble me gustó…

-Ah… Sí, está bien ¿verdad? Estaba en oferta y me gustó para tu tocadiscos.

- Gracias.

Anna sonrió para si misma. Quizá su prometido si captó parte del mensaje.

- De nada.

Yoh miró a su prometida. Tan bella como siempre. Caminaba cabizbaja, sonriendo levemente. Y quedó impregnado de aquella dulzura que le transmitía la rubia en ese momento.

Pero… ¿Acaso ella planea algo¿Por qué su conducta había cambiado de repente¿Esperará algo de él?

El castaño dirigió su mirada al cielo. Le parecía tan inmenso, tan lejano, tan irreal.

Como su relación con su prometida…

Volvió a mirarla. Seguía cabizbaja, y la sonrisa desapareció. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que la rubia lo miraba también. Era una extraña mirada de angustia. Tan penetrante. Tan profunda. Tan confusa.

Sus labios se abrieron lentamente, y se volvieron a cerrar. Una y otra vez. Tal parece su prometida quería decirle algo.

Sin embargo siguieron caminando, tan lentamente, casi con lamento.

Anna volvió abrir su boca, ésta vez parecía estar decidida.

-Yoh… - musitó lentamente, en un susurro.

- ¿Sí?

-Tal vez tu… tal vez… piensas que… tu… ¿Soy bonita para ti? -Balbuceó.

Yoh guardó silencio unos segundos, intentando procesar lo que su prometida le había preguntado. Parecía casi imposible que ella preguntara esas cosas. La miró para luego dirigir su vista al piso.

-No.

Anna hubiera abierto la boca de no ser que apretó sus dientes para evitar dejar soltar un "¿Qué?" de sorpresa.

Siguieron caminando. Quizá solo quería jugarle una broma.

- ¿En verdad quieres estar a mi lado? -Anna exclamó de repente.

- No

- ¿Me quieres?

Yoh se detuvo. La miró fijamente, serio. Más no decía nada, solo la miraba tan serio, como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo. Y de repente, le contestó. Tan seco, tan serio, tan hiriente.

-No.

Siguió caminando, dejando atrás a su prometida. Anna estaba tan anonada, no podía entenderlo, era demasiado confuso, demasiado doloroso.

La chica cerró sus ojos, para evitar la salida de lágrimas y al abrirlos su prometido ya estaba distante.

Yoh se detuvo al ver que su prometida comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlo.

- ¿Te pondrías triste si yo… -le preguntó en un susurro, una vez que lo alcanzó, sin siquiera mirarlo- me marchara?

- No.

Era todo lo que quería saber. No podía más. No podía. Era demasiado.

Yoh recibió una cachetada tan fuerte que casi lo tumba, dejando caer las bolsas del supermercado. Adolorido vio como en el rostro de su prometida rodaban lágrimas sin cesar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Por qué? -Le reclamó la rubia- ¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera el papel de la tonta ilusionada sino me quieres?

Él no contestó nada.

Anna salió corriendo, con las lágrimas en el rostro, hacia casa.

Yoh solo observó como se perdía de vista.

Se sentía tan avergonzada. Había estado haciendo un papel de tonta. Intentando llamar su atención. Intentando ser amable con él, para darle a entender que sí lo quería. Se sentía tan avergonzada.

-----------------------------

- ¡Yoh! -Manta lo recibió, con una evidente cara de preocupación- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto¿Qué pasó?

- Cálmate, Manta. ¿Qué pasa? –El muchacho dejó las bolsas en la mesa y se sentó, esperando a que Manta hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, éste no lo hizo y se quedó de pie.

- ¡Eso es lo que yo te pregunto¡Anna llegó alteradísima, subió rapidísimo a su cuarto y salió con una maleta y no se a donde se fue!

- ¿Qué?

Ambos subieron corriendo al cuarto de Anna, y al entrar se encontraron con un total desorden. Había ropa tirada, al parecer no se llevó toda. Algunos libros estaban en el piso, y el armario quedó abierto. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Yoh fue una prenda en especial que estaba entre las demás en el piso. Yoh recogió la bandana roja de su prometida, clavándole la mirada.

-Yoh…

En la pared el reloj daba las diez de la noche. Ya no hay boletos del tren para Izumo, pensó el castaño. ¿A dónde pudo ir?

Yoh posó su mirada a la ventana, viendo como el viento golpeaba contra las ramas de los árboles. Y pensar que en estos momentos su prometida anda por las calles con este clima.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla.

- Yo te acompaño.

- No. Tú quédate aquí por si regresa.

Yoh salió a toda prisa del cuarto de su prometida y se dirigió a la sala, donde dejó la bandana en la mesa.

-¡Ten cuidado, Yoh! – Fue lo último que escuchó al salir a la calle en busca de Anna.

-----------------------------

Yoh llegó a la estación de tren, y como había pensado ya estaban cerradas las taquillas de boletos. Se veía desierto el lugar, sin embargo recorrió todo el lugar.

Nada.

Ella no estaba ahí.

Se dejó caer en una de las bancas, cabizbajo. Su prometida se había marchado y lo peor es que no sabía a donde.

Cubrió su cara con sus manos. Le dijo que no. Le había contestado que no. La hirió, pudo verlo. Sin embargo la dejó ir. Le había dicho que no.

- Anna, Anna… -repitió angustiado, atormentado.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Aquí me ven de regreso, con una mini historia de YohxAnna. Serán solo como 2 ó 3 capítulos. Lo cierto es que, me inspiró uno de esos correos cadena que me enviaron xD.

En fin, quiero pedirles una disculpa. ¡Me ausenté tanto tiempo! En verdad lo siento, espero sigan leyendo mis intentos de historias. ¡Dios, tanto tiempo! Como un año y meses… que horror xD.

Pero bueno, estoy de regreso. Espero que haya sido agradable. Saludos.


	2. Capítulo Dos

**

* * *

**

La Verdad

* * *

_No._

Resonaba esa palabra una y otra vez en la cabeza de Anna. Una y otra vez, sin cesar. La voz seca y seria de su prometido no la dejaba descansar ni un solo segundo.

_No._

No prestaba atención a ningún otro sonido de su alrededor, solo al penetrante y repetitivo murmuro de negación de su prometido.

_No. No. No…_

Anna caminaba lentamente por las oscuras calles, sin rumbo alguno aparentemente, con una maleta en su mano derecha e intentando secar las lagrimas con la otra.

La noche y la fría brisa que acariciaba su piel eran los únicos testigos de su confusión en ese momento.

¿Cómo es posible que se haya permitido dejarse llevar impulsivamente por sus sentimientos?

Ahora, por reaccionar sin razonar, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo. Tratando de perderse. De perder aquel momento. De perder aquel dolor.

De repente, la rubia dejó de reclamarse así misma. Sus pies se detuvieron muy lentamente. Había algo que le llamó la atención…

-----------------------------

- ¿No ha llegado a casa?

Habían pasado ya unas cuantas horas. Yoh recorrió 3 veces más la estación, y también sus alrededores. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue un clima cada vez más frío. También había encontrado unas cuantas monedas en su bolsillo, y llamó a Manta, desesperado de no saber nada de su prometida.

- No… ¿Seguro que no estaba ahí?

- Claro que sí, Manta. Ya he buscado como tres veces.

- No te alteres…

- No estoy alterado…

- ¿Dónde puede estar?

El castaño guardó silencio. ¿Dónde pudo haber ido su prometida? Si es tan tarde, con este clima, con pocas cosas, sin sentido de razón, herida…

Un nudo se abultó en su garganta.

-Yoh… -La vocecilla de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Yoh?... ¿Estas ahí?

- Sí, perdón¿Qué decías?

-Que le he pedido a unos cuantos fantasmas de la casa que fueran a buscarla.

- ¿Sí? –El rostro del castaño se iluminó de repente, esperanzado- ¿La vieron¿Ya la encontraron?

- Aún no regresan…

-Ya veo…

Yoh cerró sus ojos. Intentó imaginar a salvo a su prometida. Sin frío, sin lagrimas en su rostro, regresando a casa. Si tan solo no hubiera dicho no…

-¿Yoh?

-Ya nada se puede hacer.

- ¿Qué? -Manta se dejó asombrar por el extraño pesimismo que su amigo presentó de repente. Se sentía tan extraño oír a Yoh decir eso. Tan extraño y alarmante.

- No tiene caso. Todo se acabó. Lo acabé. Yo lo hice. Yo provoqué sus lágrimas.

-¡Yoh, no digas eso!... ¡Me estás asustando!... ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh?

No hubo contestación. Solo se escuchaba el tedioso y repetitivo sonido del teléfono, indicando que la llamada había sido cortada.

-----------------------------

Yoh colgó resignado. Observó el teléfono. Las monedas no le habían alcanzado para más tiempo, y su llamada se había cortado. ¿Ahora qué? Ya no tenía más dinero. Tendría que regresar a casa. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar.

Salió de la cabina telefónica cuando de repente sintió a sus espaldas una mirada penetrante. Giró lentamente, esperando encontrar a cualquier persona paseando. Aunque a estas horas, era casi imposible.

Y ahí estaba. Era su prometida. Parada, petrificada. Viéndolo anonada, sorprendida de verlo.

-¡…Anna! -El castaño corrió hacia ella. Sintió que un gran peso de encima había desaparecido. Su garganta dejó de hacerse nudos, y su estómago ya no estaba revuelto. Pues ahí estaba ella. A unos cuantos metros de él.

Pero su prometida no sintió lo mismo.

La rubia veía como el chico corría hacia ella. No deseaba verlo. Se sentía avergonzada. Se sentía herida. No podía regresar con él y pretender que nada había pasado. No podía esconder su dolor. Lo había hecho mucho tiempo, pero ya no podía más. Tampoco podía convertir su tristeza en enojo, como antes. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de repente se hizo tan vulnerable?... ¿Tan frágil y débil?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?...

_No._

Faltaba escasa distancia para que Yoh llegara a Anna, cuando sucedió lo último que el castaño se imaginaría que pasaría.

La rubia había dado media vuelta y salió corriendo. Huyendo de él. Yoh se paró en seco, confundido, intentando calmarse.

Pero desistió. No pudo calmarse. No ahora que veía como su prometida corría tan rápido como podía, huyendo de él.

El muchacho gritó el nombre de la rubia, y corrió para alcanzarla.

Y la carrera comenzó.

-----------------------------

La oscuridad abrazaba a toda la ciudad, y la acariciaba con una fuerte y congelante brisa.

En las calles desiertas se oían pasos correr desaforadamente, acompañados de gemidos de cansancio y falta de aire.

-¡Anna, detente! -Gritó entre gemidos. Sorprendido de que su prometida corriera más rápido de lo que creía.

Sin embargo, su prometida no se detuvo. Su respiración se acortaba cada vez más, pero no se detuvo. Sus piernas comenzaban a cansarse, más no se detuvo. Corría y corría. Intentando alejarse. Perderse.

- ¡Anna!

Sofocado, Yoh se detuvo. Recargó sus manos en sus rodillas, inclinándose hacía el piso y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando respirar mientras soltaba tosidos.

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar también los tosidos de su prometida. Se había detenido igual que él.

Se incorporó una vez sintiéndose mas recuperado y apenas dio los primeros pasos cuando vio que su prometida ya corría de nuevo.

Era absurdo, lo sabía. Pero era lo único que su mente le podía razonar. Estaba tan ofuscado, que no le importaba tener que correr hasta el cansancio con tal de llegar con Anna.

-¡Anna, ya basta!... ¡Deja de correr!

La aludida, de repente, paró en seco y dejó caer su maleta bruscamente.

Respiraba cansada, con bocanadas fuertes y desesperadas. Estaba cansada. Era mejor detenerse a que caer desplomada inconsciente al piso.

Frotó sus brazos. El frío era insoportable.

-Anna… -La rubia volteó la mirada hacia su prometido, que la había alcanzado al fin. El muchacho estaba agitado, más su mirada de preocupación y confusión era mayor.- Anna¿Por qué corriste¿Por qué huiste?.

No hubo respuesta.

En realidad, ella no tenía una respuesta a eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No lo sabía. Solo siguió un impulso.

- Déjame sola -Anna desvió la mirada, y recogió su maleta.

- Pero…

Ignorándolo, dio media vuelta, y apenas comenzó a caminar cuando Yoh la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

- No te irás.-presionó el brazo de la rubia, haciendo que ésta comenzara a intentar zafarse.

- ¡Suéltame, Yoh!

-¡No!

_No._

-¡Estoy harta de tus No! -La rubia, usando más fuerza, logró soltarse. Dejando anonado al castaño.

-Anna, yo…

- ¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte.

-Yo… no quise decir eso.

- Solo déjame sola.

-Anna…

-No me toques -replicó cuando la mano de su prometido se acercó a su rostro.

El muchacho, dejó caer lentamente su mano. Y su mirada se convirtió en una triste.

-En verdad lo siento…

-No quiero regresar.

-Por lo menos regresa para que recojas todas tus cosas, y esperes a mañana que abran la estación. ¿O pensabas pasar la noche en la calle?

Anna lo miró con enfado. Él tenía razón.

-----------------------------

-¡Anna! –Manta vio sorprendido entrar a la rubia a la casa, con su maleta en las manos. Y detrás de ella a un callado Yoh. La muchacha, sin siquiera pronunciar palabra, se fue directo a su habitación.

Manta observó preocupado a su amigo. Quien se sentó rendido del cansancio a la mesa.

-¿Estás bien, Yoh?

El muchacho se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-Se irá mañana -Dejó escapar desganado, mientras tomaba la bandana de su prometida que había dejado en la mesa al salir a buscarla.- Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, Manta. Ya es tarde.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Sino te importa, Manta, no tengo deseos de hablar.-Exclamó, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las escaleras, aún con la bandana en sus manos.

Manta solo observó como Yoh subía las escaleras para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

Y toda la casa quedó en silencio.

En un terrible silencio, uno que reflejaba tensión y tristeza. Un silencio que hacía sentir la casa vacía y desolada.

Manta frunció el ceño. No podía permitirlo. No podía soportar ver como la relación de Yoh y Anna se estaba desmoronando en mil pequeños y diminutos añicos. No podía permitirlo. Algo tenía que hacer.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de la muchacha.

Se quedó frente la puerta, observando el picaporte. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tragó saliva, y muy lentamente llevó la mano al picaporte…

-¿Qué quieres? -Antes de que Manta alcanzara abrir la puerta, ésta se había abierto de golpe. La rubia lo veía desesperada, esperando a que el chico reaccionara.

-Yo…eh… quería… hablar…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Pues….sobre…

Antes de que terminase siquiera la oración, la rubia le abrió paso, indicándole que podía entrar. Nervioso, y algo asombrado, Manta entró.

El cuarto de la muchacha ya se encontraba algo más ordenado. Las cosas que estaban tiradas anteriormente ya no lo estaban, puesto que ahora permanecían en otra maleta. En total solo había dos maletas, ambas repletas de los objetos personales de la muchacha. Manta pudo notar que eran tantas sus cosas que tuvo que guardar todos sus discos de Ringo, sus revistas y libros en bolsas de supermercado, y en aquel bolso rosa que Anna usaba para salir.

-Si quieres, puedo mandarte los carros de mudanza de mi familia… - Exclamó el chico, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla del tocador.

-Como quieras.

Manta la miró con extrañeza. Normalmente, Anna le habría exigido el carro de mudanza, pero solo se limitó a un "como quieras". ¿Qué tan grave pudo haber pasado, para que Anna estuviese así?

-Anna… ¿En serio te vas?... ¿Por qué? -Se animó a preguntar al fin, después de estar un rato en silencio, viendo como Anna doblaba su ropa de manera de que cupiera en sus maletas.

Sin embargo la pregunta se desvaneció en el aire.

No hubo una respuesta.

La muchacha dejó de doblar la ropa. No quería recordar. Miró rápidamente al chico y luego desvió su mirada a su ventana. El viento golpeaba con más rudeza las ramas de los árboles.

Manta la observaba atento, preocupado.

-Manta… - Musitó de tal manera que al chico le alarmó- en verdad, eres un buen chico.

-…Anna

-No importa.

-¿Eh?

-No intentes impedir nada. A eso es a lo que haz venido ¿no?

-Pero yo…

-Una vez, la abuela Kino me dijo que el querer era un arma de doble filo… los sentimientos llegan a ser tan profundos que es probable que llegue existir sufrimiento e igual de profundo.

Su voz había derrochado melancolía en cada una de sus palabras. La mirada de la muchacha era cristalina, dejando ver que había estado llorando.

-Pero, Anna…

¿Qué podía decirle? Resonaba en la cabeza de Manta. Le asustaba el ver a Anna así. Tan decaída, tan frágil. Como si fuese una de esas ramas que eran golpeadas por el viento. Pero no quería que ella se fuera. Estaba seguro que Yoh no quería que ella se fuera. Así que no podía permitirlo.

Anna se dejó caer en el montón de ropa que había estado doblando. De repente se sintió tan cansada. No había dejado descansar sus piernas de tanto correr y no había probado bocado.

-¿Anna? -La muchacha lo miró con enfado. Lo único que quería era descansar, dormir. Y así tener las energías suficientes en la mañana siguiente para irse.

Pero al parecer, Manta no se marcharía.

-Manta, quiero dormir.

-Pero… dime por que te vas.

-Ya te dije, no puedes hacer nada.

-Pero dime que pasó…

-Manta, ya te lo dije…

-Pero, Anna…

-¡Me dijo _No_¡¿Ya, contento! -Había explotado. No pudo evitarlo. Empezó a sentir como resbalaban lentamente las tibias y amargas lágrimas por todas sus mejillas. Se levantó rápidamente y le dio la espalda a Manta, ocultando su rostro.

Manta se sintió culpable. Jamás se imagino que él llegaría hacer llorar a la rubia. Y ahora, ahí la tenía frente él, intentando ocultar las lágrimas y él ahí sentado sin saber que hacer, anonado.

-Yo… lo siento, Anna… no quise hacerte llorar…

-No… tu no eres el culpable de éstas lágrimas… -La muchacha limpió su rostro y se dirigió ala puerta- será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, Manta.

Manta caminó hacia la puerta. Sino fuese porque él mismo lo estaba viendo, jamás hubiera creído lo que sucedía. La muchacha tenía una mirada tan desolada, que casi Manta podía sentir la tristeza que esos ojos le expresaban.

-Buenas noches, Anna…

Y la puerta se cerró.

Manta se quedó unos minutos en el pasillo, pensando. Quizá, en verdad no podía hacer nada. Todo parecía más complicado de lo que se imaginaba. Todo parecía tan… irreal. Tan deprimente. Confuso.

-----------------------------

Yoh se encontraba acostado en su futón, boca arriba. Su cuarto estaba oscuro y silencioso. El único sonido que podía escuchar era el de su respiración y el del viento soplar.

_¿Soy bonita para ti?._

_No._

_¿En verdad quieres estar a mi lado?_

_No._

_¿Me quieres?_

_No._

_¿Te pondrías triste si yo…me marchara?_

_No._

No podía dormir. Aquello resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. Le atormentaba, y aún más el imaginarse como se sentiría su prometida. Pero por más que lo pensara, no sabía por que había contestado que no.

_¿Por qué?_

Cambió de posición, quedando su mirada hacia la ventana. Vio como el viento agredía a las ramas. Y pudo verse a él como el viento, y a su prometida como las ramas, hiriéndola.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

_¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera el papel de la tonta ilusionada sino me quieres?_

El papel de la tonta ilusionada. ¿Acaso él había estado haciéndola sentir así todo este tiempo?

¿Jamás le mostró una señal de cariño?

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Se levantó del futón y salió de su cuarto. El pasillo estaba igual de oscuro y silencioso.

Ahí estaba. La habitación de su prometida.

Caminó lentamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Pero no llevó su mano al picaporte, ni siquiera lo miró. Solamente cerró los ojos y recargó suavemente su cabeza en la puerta.

Mañana.

Mañana ésta habitación estaría vacía. Mañana ella se marcharía.

Y él aún no sabía la verdad.

¿Cuál es la verdad?

* * *

**Notas: **

¡Hola! Por fin pude subirles éste capítulo( disculpen la tardanza)¿qué les parece?

Sí, sé queme falta muchísimo por escribir como se debe, pero por ahí la llevo, supongo. Por lo menos espero que parezca decente XD.

En fin, quiero agradecerles sus reviews. En verdad no me esperaba que el fanfiction fuera tan bien recibido. Me subió mucho el ánimo.

Escuché por ahí que prohibió la contestación de los reviews, así que para no arriesgarme, no podré hacerlo ( aún así les agradezco, y espero éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Y sí, sé que Yoh es tan cruel, pero todo es parte del show, dirían por ahí XD

Saludos a todos!


End file.
